


Perenne

by The_Readers_Muse



Series: The Best Case Scenario [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Held Down, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missing Scene, Restraints, Romance, Soulmates, missing scene after 8x02, possible dub-con due to trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: He hadn't felt right since the day they arrived.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Game of Thrones." Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: This is Sandor's perspective from "Safak," this story will not make sense unless you have read that fic first.
> 
> Warnings:missing scene before the 8x02 credits rolled, alpha/omega/beta dynamics, sexual content, possible dubious consent issues due to trope, one love bond, soulmates au, mating cycles/in heat, romance, drama, angst, use of restraints.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm not spending my final hours with you two miserable old shits."_

* * *

He hadn't felt right since the day they arrived.

It wasn't a sickness. At least he didn't think it was. But damn if he hadn't tried to drown it with wine like he did everything else. Grudgingly satisfied when it seemed to work - at first. But as the days passed, the feeling only dug itself deeper. Burrowing quick, like a dirty little rot-worm that was out for his guts.

He barely slept.

He barely even wanted to eat.

It was as if all his attention had fled elsewhere.

Tortured by the growing scent of the little bird.

The lady of the same god damned keep he was stuck in.

_Bloody Starks._

Aye, she'd grown into her fine feathers well enough from what he could see. But she was more wolf than bird these days. Having a sharpness about her that spoke of experience and not kind ones. The kind that break women in and leave them bloody. But she was alive. She'd made it.  _Without him._

It made his bloody teeth ache.

Hell if he knew why.

He had no claim to her.

Nor she to him.

It made no damn sense, but here he was, bloody stewin' on it.

She had enough to deal with than be forced to chirp at a scarred dog – just for old times sake. Let alone the man who'd threatened her that night at King's Landing. Drunk, running and wanting to steal a song he felt he was owed. She wasn't meant for him. But in the moment, it'd felt like she could have been. The feeling was so strong it'd made him retch, miles away with an aching head and a hollow feeling in his chest that had nothing to do with the wine.

_She was better than him._

It was true, and he'd always thought as much.

But for the first time, it rankled him.

Imagining he'd been part of the eager lot who'd pledged themselves in the Great Hall.

Would her lip have curled in disgust when he came sniffing at her skirts?

Would there have been ice in her woman-eyes when she dismissed him?

Ignored him?

Sent him away?

Ordered him killed?

He strangled the air he needed to breathe. Seething on it as he shoved it aside and worked from sun up to sun down to avoid thinking about it. Training those that needed it until he was too exhausted to stand, let alone let his mind wander.

But the thoughts never left him for long.

Rushing back at the worst times.

Like when he turned a corner and swore he was breathing in the fading wash of her scent.

It reminded him of the dangerous, simmering feeling he'd felt in King's Landing. He'd come to collect the bird for breakfast with the Queen and walked right into a wall of delicious, flowering Omegan scent. The girl had presented, just as all women did, on the morn of her first moonblood. And he hadn't been prepared for anything that'd followed.

 _Fuck_.

He'd felt the same fierce, conflicted possession as he did now. Because he'd wanted her, even then. He'd felt it as sure as the strength in his bones.  _Mine_. For an ageless moment it had been completely clear and he'd reveled in it. Not seeing her panicking eyes or the iron taint of her blood on the sheets. Wash in a sense of rightness he'd only felt after he'd emptied a wine skin and forgotten to sup. So bloody sure she was his that he'd inhaled without thinking, cock painfully hard in his breeches. Forgetting his place as he stepped into the room and let his scent thicken – forcing calm. Instinctively wanting to soothe the shards of terrified hurt that bathed the room like dank perfume.

She'd even turned, mouth parted in a shocked little o he'd wanted to smudge his thumb across. Feeling a low growl build in his throat when she whimpered. Stuttering something that could have been a title or even a plead for him to leave, but he didn't hear it. Words were meaningless trifles that had no place here. This was a place for blood and teeth and the flaming hair of her cunt dripping wet down his face as he buried himself so deep they'd never-

Then her dark-haired maid had come running around the corner and saw him standing there. The shocked whites of her eyes reminding him the bird wasn't meant for him. That she  _wasn't_  his. And worse, this meant her marriage to that mewling cunt of a king was only that much closer.

He'd buried the feeling as best he could after that.

Though, something told him he'd done a shit job of it.

Deciding that this was all the Starks doing.

From the moment he'd arrived in Winterfell, years ago, he'd been well and truly fucked.

And now, somehow, he was back under her spell.

_Fucking hells._

So, he kept his wine skin full and retreated to the battlements to be alone. Keeping out of the crush of bodies and craven voices as the hours till the dead reached them grew short. Somehow managing to feel worse by the second as his head pounded and his skin started to feel five sizes too small. Fighting the queer urge to seek her out or something equally foolish as his head lolled loose against the pitted stone.

O'course  _some_  people couldn't leave well enough alone.

The wolf bitch finding him had been bad enough, but Beric had been his bloody limit. Shooting down his sermons as every muscle throbbed as tight as the grip he had on his wine skin. Like he was trying to stop himself from letting his cock get the better of him.

_What the fuck was wrong with him?_

Maybe he should tell the wolf-bitch what was on his mind.

Maybe she'd do him a favor and kill him before he made a fool of himself.

Maybe-

* * *

He lost time after Arya left.

He didn't mean for it.

It'd just happened, somehow.

Because from one moment to the next, he found himself suddenly dripping with wine. It was splattered down his skin like blood as he looked down at himself muzzily. Confused until he realized he'd grasped the skin so hard it had burst at the seams. Drenching him in thinned Dornish sour.

He was too shocked not to gargle out a rough laugh.

Realizing in a heated rush that his headache was gone.

Even the ache in his muscles had been soothed.

Head blessedly empty of conflicting thoughts as he let go of a long, pent-up breath.

Breathing easy for the first time in-

"Clegane?"

His head bowed, slipping away as his eyes feathered closed. Aware that something in him was being pushed aside – replaced - before his eyes snapped open a moment later. New, feral and not himself. Feeling his darker parts answer a silent call as he ignored the man's blathering. Letting the burst skin slip from his fingers as he stretched, back cracking.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, scenting the air. Snarling with animal pleasure when he found her scent like a beacon, floors below. A northern mess of muted honey-sweetness and the scent that flares as a piece of tinder is lit. A char that almost wasn't of this world.

She was close.

His Omega.

 _His. His. His._ __  
  
It was simple.

She was here.

He would go to her.

Claim her.

Have her.

Yes.

 _Yes_.

A rival Alpha scent stank up the air in front of him. Making him growl as he levered himself upright. Palms grazing the battlement stones. Able to feel the pits and divots as he swayed there. Shaking his head in a vain bid to clear it.

_Something wasn't right._

He felt-

"Clegane? Speak man, you look almost-"

He heaved himself to the side, catching the Alpha by the collar and fisting him up into the air. Feeling like he was soaring as showed him his teeth. Snapping them so close to the man's good eye that spittle flew.

There were no words.

He didn't have them.

Didn't need them.

Because the Alpha stilled in his grasp.

Limp.

Accepting.

Showing he was not a threat.

 _Good_.

"Its alright my friend. You have nothing to fear from me. Now...where is she? Where is your mate? You need to go to her...am I right?"

He snorted and dropped him. Not caring if he landed on his feet as he lurched towards the door that led inside. Digging his shoulder into the wood until it gave more than opened. Staggering down the hall as the flare of torches lit the way. But he didn't flinch. He kept going. Pushing people out of his way. Growling warnings that sent others scattering. Hearing snippets of their whinging as the words  _'rut'_ ,  _'madness'_  and  _'we need to stop him before he reaches the-'_ flavored the air like foreign spice.

"Give him room!"

He was so focused on getting to her that he walked into the ambush without seeing it. Having only a moment to look up and see a line of familiar faces. Mouths open. Saying words. Waving placating hands. He just snarled. Sending the Kingslayer into the wall with enough force he could taste the grate of armor against stone. Showing them his teeth as his fists came up, ready to fight, before the pommel of a sword slammed into his head from behind and-

* * *

"Is it too late for the herbs?"

He smelt her before he saw her.

Knowing she was listening just beyond the door.

_Clever bird._

"Too late? Are you daft? He nearly took my head right off! It's only because there were so many men around that we were able to get him tied down as it is... Where the fuck are those chains?! Send for a smith-  _anything-_  these ropes won't hold him!"

He pulled at the ropes.  _Straining._

It was fucking torture knowing she was this close.

And he couldn't- he couldn't get to her.

He let go of a vicious sound when the others kept blathering. Biting at the gag until it pulled taut and started digging into the seam of his lips. Knowing it'd been the ginger cunt who'd had a hand in that. Finding himself trussed up and tossed onto a bed. Barely able to hear above the pounding of his heart and caring even less about their questions.

"My lady! Begging your pardon, but you shouldn't be here. It isn't safe. The hound is-"

He panted, blood on fire when he finally laid eyes on her. Openly scenting the air as she watched him with those blue eyes of hers. Seeing exactly what he needed -  _why she was here_  - same as him.

She felt it too.

_Of course she did._

She was his.

 _His_.

There were more words. Each one less interesting than the last. Not that he understood much of them anyway. Everything was muddled up. Clouded. Unimportant. Except-

"Leave," the little bird whispered softly. Making him fall still as the word rebounded in his skull like a mantra. Something colored in a thousand shades of everything he didn't deserve as her sweet scent turned darker, like burnt sugar, when the Tarth woman dared to question her. "I said… _leave_."

Pride almost outshone need when she forced them to heel. Sending them scattering from the room on only her command. Cock so hard he was leaking through his breeches. Animal-pleased as he had her with his eyes again and again. Promising her every sodding thing that was in his power to give and more as she stood there. Proud and shuddering as she looked nowhere but him.

His Omega was a force to behold.

But then, she'd always been.

Hadn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

"You're mine," she told him, shedding her cloak as the door closed. Leaving them alone.  _Finally fucking alone._  Unable to help it when a wordless sound left him. Wanting her closer as she took off that damn metal necklace. Baring her throat.

He wanted to sink his teeth into it.

He wanted to toss the length of iron into the nearest forge.

He wanted-

"Stubborn man..." she murmured, baring herself willingly to him as she untied the laces of her dress and pulled it over her head. Ruffling the smooth plait of her flaming red hair. "Look at you. How long did you hold out after the pull started?"

_The pull?_

The man underneath the Alpha cocked its head.

He remembered Beric jabbering on about something.

But he hadn't understood what it meant at the time.

Only now  _she_ was saying it.

Dripping from her lips like all the sweetened things he'd never had a taste for until-

"So strong," she cooed, making the Alpha in him still, then desperately try and preen at the praise. Rumbling a deep, welcoming sound in the back of his throat as her hands ran down the ivory-silk of her shift. Pert little teats rising and falling under the thin material. Highlighting the points of her nipples. "…And so utterly daft."

His nose wrinkled. But before he could do anything about the slight, her shift joined the rest of the pile. Staring at her hungrily as she stood before him in just her small clothes. Every inch of him straining for her as the gag between his teeth made his molars creak. Cock so hard his eyes were threatening to water in frustrated need. Ribs aching as he yanked himself against the ropes again and again.

He wanted-

He was distracted when she started talking again.

"How long did you fight it? Trying so hard to stay away? Days? Since you arrived with Jon and the others? Why? Is this really so bad a fate? Being mine?"

If he'd been in his right mind, the answer pulsing through his mind's eye might have been different. Something that would give her a way out. Something he could curl into and keep safely away. But whatever this was wouldn't let him - And  _fuck_  if it wasn't freeing.

He panted. Unsteady. A stranger inside his own head.

It wasn't how he thought his life would go.

It wasn't even close to something he deserved, either.

But he was going to keep her all the same.

Darkly glad she was ruined for anyone else.

_That she was meant for him and no one else._

He'd tear out the throat of any bastard that dared to even  _look_  at her.

She had to know it too.

To know what she was in for, inviting a dog in to her halls.

She was more wolf than woman when she approached him this time. Reminding him he was tied up and at her mercy as she reached to touch him. Unable to do anything but try and get away as her hand stopped before it could touch his face.

"Let me? Please..."

He felt something inside his skin slowly go lax. Allowing it.

Even if he'd had a choice, he doubted he could deny her anything.

No one had touched him for so long he'd forgotten how it felt to-

The sound that left him when her hand gentled down the burnt side of his cheek was far too close to a sob than he would ever own to. Unable to help himself from butting into her hand, mouth slack. Hungry for her.

He snarled when she went for his dagger, belly jumping as she sliced through his shirts. Choking on a growl when she let go of a breathy Omegan keen. Running her fingers down the dark hair that furred his chest, clearly pleased at what she found there.

_Seven fucking Hells._

_He was going to come right out of his god damned skin!_

"So beautiful…" she whispered, nearly stopping his god damned heart when she thumbed the waist of his pants – prodding at his laces. So close to his cock he swore he could feel her heat as she took a deep breath and slowly undid them. Easing the leather off his hips as his legs trembled, panting up at her. Gagging for it as she scratched her nails down his sides, dancing with the scars.

Even if it all stopped here, it was more than he'd ever thought possible.

 _Better_.

But it wouldn't stop here.

He knew it and so did she.

Because this was about something more.

Something that'd rooted out his best intentions and set them on bloody  _fire_.

He looked up at her, forcing himself to focus. Getting caught on the pleasant lines of her face as she smiled down at him. Ears full with a low, Alphan rumbling. Small clothes barely keeping him from her eyes as his cock jerked. Every inch of him straining and aware as her hand trailed down again. Scorching him in a way that reminded him of fire, but with none of the pain.

"I was waiting for you…" she murmured, reaching down to untie his laces. Leaving him suddenly naked as he grunted. Hips jerking forward when his prick hit the cold air. Knot purple and already on the verge of swelling as her tongue darted out. Blue eyes following the slick leaking from the head. "I didn't realize I was …all this time, not until-"

The ropes around his hands creaked as she trailed off and fumbled with the ties of her own small clothes. Letting them drop in a billow of white cloth. Baring her cunt as the scent of her hit him like a punch to the gut. Getting a flash of flaming curls and her wetness before she nearly killed him without a single blow. Pressing the heel of her palm to her mound and giving him a new song.

 _Fuck_.

He needed to-

His hands curled into tight fists when she clambered onto the bed. Long hair trailing down his chest as her teats swung, nipples grazing his skin. Making him growl in frustration. Willing him with his eyes to untie her. Cock bobbing between her thighs as she looked down at him, eyes wicked and wolfish.

"Shhh…I'll not leave you," she hummed, making him still with womanly-ease as she nipped at his bottom lip. "Not ever again. But I fear you'll have to indulge me, just this once…I find having you like this quite intriguing."

The words sank in slowly.

Slamming his heart against his ribs in twinned anger and excitement.

_She wasn't going to untie him._

She was going to keep him like this.

At  _her_  pleasure.

And here he thought he was too damned old to be learning new tricks.

He snarled into her lips when she sucked a sharp little kiss into the corners. But even he knew it was an empty threat. Because the truth was, beyond being trussed and at her mercy, he didn't care. He was past wanting to be untied. He just  _needed_.

He wanted to have her until they couldn't stand.

Until he was buried so deeply his knot would catch in her softness.

To get her flush and fat with his pups.

_Only his._

But she did untie the gag, giving him leave to rear up and steal a kiss of his own. Pouring everything he had into that one, staggered moment. Satisfied when their scents started to meld in the heady air. Feeling something dark in him settle, if only slightly, when her lips opened to him.

"Mine," he snarled, baring his teeth. Unable to form any other word than what he felt. He doubted any save her name existed anymore. He grunted when his shaft nudged at her slit, realizing that somewhere along the line she'd straddled him. Cunt so close he could feel its heat. "Mine."

"Yes," she soothed, hand back on his ruined cheek. Resting her forehead against his, running hotter than any fever. Every part of her equally sweet and fierce as her hands clenched around his forearms – levering herself up. Letting go of an Omegan mewl that nearly snapped his arms out of their sockets as she straightened and looked down at him.

He barely had a chance to suck in a breath before her hand firmed around his cock, guiding him into her. Killing him as she took him in a slow, burning glide that even his wildest imaginings hadn't been able to equal.

_Fucking finally._

* * *

For a long moment, after her cunt-lips kissed his shaft, all he saw was white. Blinking through a hazy, dangerous sort of  _toomuch_  that reminded him of being young and green. Spilling before he could even get inside the trembling girl he'd paid good coin for.

It was the moan that left her that brought him back from the edge. Teasing flickering heat down to his bones as she clenched around him. Getting used to his size. Hair tumbling down her shoulders, masking her face before she shifted and tossed it back, whimpering with pleasure.

_Gods, she felt good._

_She felt right._

_Like she'd been made to fucking fit him from her pink little cunt to the fire in her blood._ _  
_  
He growled, hands straining to clench around her hips. Pulling fitfully until she slowly started to move - setting her own pace as she rode him. Tight. _Gods, she was tight._  He took her in hungrily. Eying the way her soft breasts were stained with a blush that seemed to travel down without stopping. Nipples peaked and aching for his teeth around them.

There was no question of how long he was going to last.

It had been too long and he'd been on the edge of this fever for longer than he could stand. But he tried anyway. Demanding from her as his hips speared up again and again, making her moan. Hissing under his breath when her fingers found where she was spread wide with him. Rubbing her clit as the pitch of her sweet cries peaked and-

_Oh_ _._

_Fuck_.

The moment his knot flared, locking inside her with a hot, throbbing swell, was the same moment the headboard cracked in two behind him. Letting go of a fierce roar as he grabbed her up, soaking up her answering snarl. Baring her throat as his vision blacked out and his teeth sunk into her neck

Binding them for life.

Or maybe just till tomorrow.

Either way, he'd take it.

He'd always been a greedy bastard.

But somehow, he was starting to understand that maybe she was the same.

* * *

He came back to himself slowly, chest heaving. Arms wrapped tight around her as he opened his eyes only to find her looking back at him. Sharp chin pointed up. Face a flushed wonder. Neck a ruin of bitemarks and scratches he was both proud and shamed of all at once.

"There you are," she murmured, breathless, pink and sated. "There you are."

He snorted through a cough. Clearing his throat. Too satisfied to remember his place as he tugged at a curl of her red hair. Crushing it to his nose and inhaling happily before he hiked her up. Letting her burrow into the curve of his chest.

"I was never far, girl."

But instead of pulling away or reprimanding him, the little bird just smiled.

"No, you weren't. But you still were. It took seeing you again to understand it," she whispered, hand curling around his arm. Squeezing gently as her little nails traced down the furrows she left there. Touching him boldly, like she didn't plan on letting him go. "Even when we were apart, you were still there."

His mouth was ashes, but damn him if he didn't try and speak anyway,

"I couldn't stay away," he admitted, voice rough. The Alpha in him starting to rise as her sweet scent thickened. Protected from the worst of the northern chill as she draped herself over him. Long hair curtaining over his scars in a way that made his lips twitch – not quite a smile.

"I know," she told him simply, before kissing him soundly. "And I'm glad."

* * *

That was the last time they spoke before the horns sounded and he watched her slip on her dress like armor. Giving her a silent promise he didn't know he could keep. To come back to her when the fighting was done.

That, at least, seemed familiar enough for him to take heart in.

Battles and their broken promises.

Still, he had a feeling he'd be coming back to her all the same.

After all, a dog always finds its way home - eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:
> 
> \- Perenne: sustainable, lasting more than a year. Reference to longevity.


End file.
